1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft communications and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for exchanging information between a number of aircraft and/or devices remote to the aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for exchanging information between a number of aircraft and/or devices remote to the aircraft using different types of communications links.
2. Background
Computer systems on aircraft and computer systems located remotely to aircraft often exchange information with each other. The exchange of information between aircraft computer systems and computer systems remote to the aircraft may be performed periodically, continuously, or in response to events.
The exchange of information between computer systems on an aircraft and computer systems located remotely to the aircraft may include messages used to analyze the aircraft. This exchange of information may occur during a phase of flight such as, for example, in flight, on ground, take off, landing, climbing, cruising, and/or some other phase of flight. For example, information in the form of data may be downloaded from the aircraft to the remote data processing system. This data may be used to analyze engine performance, aircraft performance, operational conditions, and other suitable information.
Further, some airlines offer passengers a capability to use devices that employ wireless communications in the cabin during flight. For example, passengers may use laptops, phones, and other suitable devices to access the Internet, make voice calls, and/or other suitable operations.
Providing wireless communications for these and other types of uses may be challenging. Wireless communications may include microwave signals, radio frequency signals, and/or other forms of communications. For example, with currently available ground-based wireless signal systems, the amount of data that may be transferred between an aircraft and remote computers or devices may be limited. Ground-based wireless communications systems provide limited distances over which communications may be established. The use of satellite-based communications may provide greater bandwidth and speed. These types of systems, however, are typically more costly.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a wireless communications method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.